


Currently Untitled

by PaleBluePrince



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, WIP Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleBluePrince/pseuds/PaleBluePrince
Summary: A post mountain work for The Witcher (tv verse) that I started but haven't figured out how to continue. Hope to get it eventually but no promises
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Currently Untitled

It's the first autumn after 'The Dragon Debacle' that Jaskier meets it.

He's heading back to Oxenfurt for the winter months; perhaps longer if he indulges in his melancholia. He's finished setting up a camp for the night and plucking somber nonsense on his lute when he hears hoof beats.

For one awful, desperate second he thinks "Roach" and " _Geralt."_ Those thoughts are quickly dispelled. Even if Geralt had come to his senses as Jaskier knows he eventually will, Oxenfurt is all but opposite of Geralt's own winter haven of Kear Morten.

At best, some divin being is riding forth to give Jaskier the time of his life. At worst it's an assassin hired by some well-to-do and unhappy husband seeking Jaskier's head or unmetionables.

Though, as the hoof beats approach, Jaskier determines its a most bizarre case scenario as things often are.

The horse - and Jaskier uses the term because monster doesn't seem fitting - is certainly the most bizarre case. 

The body of the horse itself was a lovely copper and built like a race horse. Unfortunately the rest of the body was not so easily defined. Where normally the horses neck would be was instead a bulging torso with six well muscled human looking arms before that too ballooned into a malformed head with eyes haphazardly placed upon it.

"Well hello friend!" Despite his somber mood Jaskier's greeting is cheerful and genuine. "A beast of fine taste I see. Not often a fellow gets to hear The Master Bard Jaskier in the middle of his composition process."

The horse does not move. Nor does it blink, but Jaskier can't see any eyelids to blink with on the beast.

Rather unfortunately the horse does decide to neigh. Which is less like the sound a horse would actually produce and more like an elderly man with a smokers rasp speaking the word.

While the horse doesn't seem able to blink Jaskier can and does. "Well, I applaude the effort my good friend."

And thats all I got for now. I occasionally add a scentence or two but I'm not really sure how to connect to actual plot points but if I ever do i will post it lol


End file.
